The plan and the moogle
by Katchi
Summary: [oneshot]Riku and Namine had a fight. So it's up to Sora and Kairi to help them make up. How does a moogle tie into this. Namiku


**Disclaimer- If I did own Kingdom hearts Sora would have never had that gay sing-a-long with Ariel.**

**Title- The plan and the moogle**

**Namiku**

"How long have they been fighting"? Kairi asked Sora.

"It's almost been a week", Sora answered.

"I forget what they were auguring about". Kairi said.

"It was something about Namine flirting with Roxas".

"Was she"? Kairi asked.

"Beats me", Sora said, "besides it's not like Namine and Riku were ever dating".

"We have to help end this stupid fight it's driving me nuts, Kairi yelled. "Every time they see each other they start fighting".

"You think they like each other"? Sora asked.

"Of course", Kairi said, you don't think so"?

"No, Cause I think my cousin Roxas has the hots for Namine and well-

"No, were going to get Riku and Namine together and your going to help". "But how…

"I know Sora said why don't we write two fake letters of apologies and then-

"No"

"Why not"

"That's like something you do in middle school besides by the end of this argument I want them to makeout in public and not be ashamed".

"… You're ashamed of making out with me in public"? Sora asked pouting.

"…"

"Oh look a moogle"

"Where"? Sora asked.

"Over there catch it Sora".

"Why?"

"Just do it", she yelled

Sora crept up to the moogle and grabbed it. It began to yell.

"Kupo, Let me go you spiked hair bastard".

Sora let the first comment pass.

"Kupo, Let me go with your little tooth pick arms".

Sora began to get angry.

"Kairi take this moogle before I-

"Kupo, you look gay in those shorts" it said but regretted its words when Sora gave him a homicidal face. Kairi grabbed it and smiled.

"Please do us a favor and it'll be worth your while", Kairi said

"What do you want me to do and how much we talking, Kupo".

A bag of Kupo nuts and all you have to do is…

Riku came walking down the street and stopped in front of a shop as he looked at his watch.

"Where the hell is Sora"? he grumbled to himself.

Sora and Kairi were hidden in a shop across the street.

"Did you call Namine?" Sora asked a bit irritated.

"Yeah I did she should be, look there she is", she said pointing at the blond girl walking towards Riku.

When the two teen's eyes met they began to fume with anger.

"What are you doing here"? They said simultaneously.

"Sora called me if you had to know", Riku snapped.

"Well Kairi called me", she snapped back.

They both stood there, arms crossed waiting for there friends who will never show.

Namine sighed," I'm going".

"Fine, nobodies going to miss you, oh wait Roxas will", Riku said.

"Will you stop it with this Roxas business I wasn't flirting with him and besides, she blushed I'm not your girlfriend".

Riku turned red in heat, I never said you were you just-

The two turned to see a moogle flying and suddenly crashing to the ground. Riku and Namine looked at each other ran towards the moogle.

"Are you okay there little buddy", Riku asked.

Namine giggled." Little buddy"?

Riku blushed. "Shut up".

"Kupo have you seen my masters", it asked.

Namine and Riku looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do your masters look like".

"One's girl with blue hair and a yellow bow and Kupo the other is boy with a pointy hat".

"That's pretty specific why don't you go home", Riku said a bit suspicious

"…"

The Moogle climbed on Namine's back. "Kupo, He's being mean".

"Riku don't you see it's lost".

"Sorry", he said sourly.

"So how did you get lost"? Namine asked.

"Well Kupo, my owners had an argument and they separated and now they don't talk to each other anymore and now I don't know where to go", it said crying.

"Don't cry little guy", Riku said trying to comfort him.

Namine and Riku then looked at each other and frowned.

"Let's look for his owner together okay", Riku said in a gentle voice reaching out his hand. Namine nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Score", Sora and Kairi whispered giving each other high fives.

"Now all we need to do is-

Somebody bump into Sora causing him to fall back.

"Hey kid watch where your-

"Blue hair yellow bow", Sora said amazed

Kairi smiled, "hey us a favor and we'll give you twenty bucks".

"Sure" the girl said snatching the money from Sora's hand.

"Okay this is what you have to do…

"Do you know where the girl lives"? Riku asked.

"Kupo, no she lived with the boy", he said beginning to cry again.

"Don't worry we'll find them okay", Riku said smiling.

"MOG!" A little girl yelled.

"Kupo… um… E-Eiko there you are".

He flew out of Namine's arms and into the girls.

"Thank you for finding Mog", the girl said.

"No problem", Namine said.

Riku and Namine waved goodbye and blushed when they noticed that they were still holding hands. They let go immediately and Riku scratched his head.

"Namine I'm so-

"Sorry, she said cutting him off"

"Huh"? Riku asked confused.

"Your right I was flirting with Roxas but it was because I wanted to get you jea-

She was cut off by Riku's lips. Riku broke off from her and gave her a hug.

"You shouldn't apologies I was the one who yelled at you, but the thing is that I was jealous.., I-I really like you, I-I think I-I love you", Riku said looking to the sky.

Namine cupped his face and brought it down to her face, "I think I love you too", she giggled, "Oh and there's something you need to know about Roxas, he's- once again brushed his lips on hers.

They stood in the same spot enjoying there kiss until they heard the moogle yell.

"HEY SPIKES, KUPO, WHERE'S MY KUPO NUTS, THESE TWO ARE MAKING OUT LIKE YOU WANTED NOW HAND THEM OVER".

Namine and Riku turned red from embarrassment as people began to stare and giggle at them.

They began to turn red from anger.

"This Spikes better not be the spikes we know, right Riku."

"Yeah Namine because if it is I'm gonna-

They saw Sora fly out a bunch of bushes.

"What the hell"? Riku said.

"Kairi you traitor", he yelled as she dashed out of the same bushes.

"Oh, don't worry we'll get her, but you first" Riku said getting ready to beat up Sora.

"Oh my God Axel there going to beat up my cousin," Roxas squealed.

Namine and Riku looked up to see Roxas clinging on the arm of a boy with red spikes.

"Roxas your gay", Sora said in disbelief.

"Yeah", he said hugging the boy next to him tighter.

"But weren't you flirting with Namine".

"No, she asked me to pretend we were flirting"

"Roxas"? Riku said and um... ahh…

"Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized", the boy in red spikes said.

Riku felt like an ass, "I've been jealous of Roxas for no reason", Riku said looking at Namine.

"Well I was trying to tell you", Namine said frowning.

"No you didn't when did you try to tell me? He asked.

"When we had the fighting and just now but you cut me off with that kiss", she yelled.

"Hey don't you yell at me and what don't lie and say you didn't like that kiss", he yelled back.

"No I didn't", she lied "I bet Sora's a better kisser".

"What"? "Don't you compare my kisses with his".

Sora sighed, here they go again…

**If you didn't recognize that moogle or its owner than you don't play enough Final Fantasy.**


End file.
